


85

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Kidnapping, Original Fiction, Other, Spaceships, The X-Files References, UFOs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short syfy Story,Original Fiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	85

**Author's Note:**

> Just short syfy tale of UFOS/ edit by one of my dearest friends in the world. she blessing.Original Fiction

I was only 14 when I saw the lights. I saw them in skies before they took me. I was on a hard bed, cold and naked. I was alone in a quiet room—no sounds but the ones I made myself. The room was cold, a metallic grey. There were no windows, nothing, no lights.

“Hello? Anyone there?” I called out. “Anyone? Please answer?”

I was scared, alone, away from my family. Nothing. I kept waiting; to see who would come for me. I wanted out, but nothing came to mind. I sat, scared. I yelled again… but still there was nothing. I wanted hope, faith, something. But nothing came. Slowly I grew tried and soon was falling sleep.What more could go wrong?

Then I was having these weird dreams; faces of the past, the ones who were there before me. The ones lost. The ones who went missing. There were so many of them...I tried to ask them for help; they were lost like I was. But the others watch. The hint of grey eyes, watching as I laid there in the room.

Another room, full of human; bodies hanging upside down. They smile as their party walk around, watching humans; the way they sleep. They study the life of humans though their dreams states. No one wakes, not during this. It was painless for humans. But for them, they wanted to see their memories.Without leaving their world, they study human life. Some will wake up only to see lights shining in their eyes. Some return to Earth with only memories, that if they shared, no one would believe. How could they? Everyone thought they were crazy. 

She was 85, yet she was 14… What happened to her? No memories of her life, no understanding as to why she sat at the bus stop with no understanding. She was 14. She swore it on upon her life.


End file.
